The Meaning of Existence
by darandomninja
Summary: Why are we allowed to live? How does Earth exist? Are there other beings out there? A story surrounding these questions. -Kyon's and Haruhi's POV are finished-
1. Why does everything we know, exist? Kyon

**A/N I disclaim The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and it's characters. I only claim Kyon's thoughts. The _italicized and underlined_**** words are words from Koizumi from episode 5. The texts just _italicized_**** are Kyon's thoughts.**

**The Meaning of Existence**

**

* * *

**

The sun was up and shining brightly, even though it just rose up a couple of hours before. As Kyon walked up the steep hill to reach his school, he became satisfied with himself. He had woken up early to walk to school in a relaxed fashion so he could think straight. Looking at his surroundings triggered one of the many conversations he had with Koizumi about the meaning of existence.

"_Do you know the anthropic principal? The universe exists because we observe and determine it is. For example, I observe and the universe is, or something along those lines. If humans beings who observed the universe hadn't evolved this far, then there wouldn't be any observation and the universe wouldn't have anyone to acknowledge it's existence. The universe is because the humans know it is," Koizumi in a professional yet question tone continued his speculation. _

"_Why was the universe created in such a way that human beings could survive in it? It could only take a slight change in the gravitation constant or particle mass ratio for the universe to not allow a planet like the Earth to exist."_

"_He talked about various things that day that I couldn't make sense of," _I thought to myself. _"He does have a point though. The green grass I am seeing now, how is it able to exists? How are we allowed to exists? If I think about it, this could be just a dream of someone who felt they needed to be entertained. For all I know, I could just be a character of some story and a storyteller is reading out loud, as what I know as my life, to an unknown audience."_

"_The same goes for us human beings. In our universe, Earth is a planet that allows us to live and thrive. Since Earth has the correct conditions that allows us to live, does that mean there are other planets out there that have the same environment with an atmosphere, weather, water, and living creatures such as ourselves? What if beings living on those planets actually exists and come visit Earth? Would they be also surprised that we live similarity to them. Also, is their planet located in our solar system, or is it in a separate, isolated location?"_

As he processed his thoughts in his brain, he suddenly thought of a certain alien he was well acquainted with.

"_Wait, I am forgetting about the presence of aliens such as Nagato. But according to her, they she does not originate from a planet. They were created to interact with humans and were put under the orders of the Data Integration Thought Entity and were interested in Earth 3 years ago because of Haruhi, who they thought was the key to human kinds auto-evolution and it's own. If that is true, is the Data Integration Thought Entity also living in an environment such as ourselves?"_

"Oh man, I am starting to think like Koizumi. I need to stop immediately," he muttered in a frustrated and annoyed tone.

Kyon, who had unconsciously walked all the way to school and navigated to his classroom, plopped down into his desk with a loud sigh. As he returned back to reality, Haruhi waltzed in through the door, smiling her grin that made me predict I would be gradually become more exhausted as the day progressed. Still a bit disoriented, I thought to myself that if everything they say is true, then Haruhi is really the cause of it, just because she wanted to be different. It is still hard for me to accept this possibility, though.

"Say Suzumiya, why do you think Earth exists," I questioned suddenly.

"Earth, no, the universe exists solely for aliens, time travelers, and espers to gather together to cause something interesting to happen!" She said in an obvious tone. "That reminds me of the schedule I thought of for the SOS Brigade today in order to seek them out."

As she continued to ramble on about the SOS Brigade, a fleeting thought passed through my mind as I took a cursory glance out the window before Haruhi commanded my attention to be directed to her, "The world exists because you wished it, Haruhi."

* * *

**A/N: Again, don't forget to review/criticize! I want you to praise this story or tell me you hated it and how to improve it. I especially want reviews that tell me how to improve. That means this story could become better!**

**This story was inspired by a random thought I had while going to school. I was looking out the car window at the green hills. (This is in California by the way.) I was then thinking about why and how we exist and if there are any other being out there, like in a parallel universe or something. So the plot bunny hit me violently on the head and I connected my thoughts to Haruhi Suzumiya. Drum roll please~ A story was born!~**

** Lastly, sorry I didn't add the whole conversation with Koizumi and Kyon. I understand that I also added or missed some words in that memory. I only added the parts that I thought most directly relates to this story. Thank you again for reading! **


	2. Ack! The dreaded question! Haruhi's POV

The Meaning of Existence

_Haruhi's Pov._

_It was a a clear, sunny day. A__nother perfect day for club activities - a.k.a. looking for time travelers, aliens, and espers. So naturally, I took this chance to call everyone up. As predicted, Kyon was the last one to the meeting place at the town park by Central Street. _

_"Kyon! Come on you lazy poke! Hurry up! Your wasting valuable time!" I yelled at the slow club member._

_Finally, he reached his destination. Panting he looked up, asking for mercy in his eyes. Too bad I'm not willing to give it to him. Pointing at him I declared, "Penalty," and began to walk towards the nearby restaurant, with the rest of the members following me._

_While waiting for that slow waiter, I gave Kyon my special death glare. Being Kyon, he completely ignored it and whined instead, the big baby._

_"Suzumiya, why do we have to come to your ridiculous meetings at noon, on a Sunday no less!? " he complained._

_Somehow, the way he said that made me more irritated, "Gosh you're slow! Can't you tell that this is the day we will find different life forms!"_

_"How did you reach that conclusion Suzumiya-san?" Koizumi asked smoothly. You know, I could never understand Koizumi's personality. He smiles too much and flips his hair at random moments. At least he doesn't interfere with any of my plans.  
_

_Grinning, I slapped my hand down at the table,"Omens!"_

_"Suzumiya-chan, I d-don't understand - what you mean by omens?" Mikuru questioned timidly._

_"It's called gut feeling. I know something interesting will happen today," I exclaimed._

_Hearing a page sharply turn, I looked over at the second member. "Yuki, don't you have anything to add?"_

_Looking up from her book, she said in her monotone voice, "No," and went back to reading. That girl really needs to have more excitement in her life._

_"Yuki," singing her name, I began to rant, "You need to stop reading and start having fun! Your life isn't going to become more interesting if you just stay as a bookworm. Why, that's why-"_

_"I don't have time for this," Kyon interrupted quickly, the party pooper, "I'm going home to finish up our homework assignment."_

_"What homework assignment? I don't remember anything about homework this weekend," confused, I asked quickly._

_"The essay we had on our thoughts of life and what it means - that homework. It's due tomorrow, you know," he answered, his voice fading with every word._

_I found myself in front of a railroad crossing. "Why the heck am I here? Wasn't I just with everyone at the café?"_

_A piercing shriek filled the air, forcing my hands to fly to my ears. Looking around, I saw my classmates, all staring back at me. _

_"What do you want from me?" I yelled at the zombie students._

_"Why are you living?" a student - I think her name is Rina - asked._

_"Huh?" confused, I retorted. "What the heck are you talking about?"_

_"Exactly what she means, Suzumiya-san. What are you living for? What is the meaning of life for you?" another zombie asked. Stepping forward, I saw it was Asakura. Why is she here? Didn't she move to Canada? _

_I would have asked her what was happening, but everyone began to walk towards me, all the while chanting the same questions, "Why are you living? What are you living for? What is the meaning of life for you?"_

_Okay, my fight-or-flight system was kicking in, and it is definitely saying to run the heck away from here. Trying to escape, I turned around, only to find my legs couldn't move. Looking back at the mob walking towards me, I willed myself to move. No such luck. The only thing I could do was wait and watch until they come, closer and closer. . . _

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Honey, wake up! Time to go to school or else you'll be late," someone chirped, gently nudging me. Turning off the annoying alarm, I quickly opened me eyes to find myself in my room.

"Good to see you up. Now dress yourself and come downstairs for breakfast," my mom cheerfully stated before leaving.

_Is this a dream?_

Okay, pinching myself and giving me a throbbing pain wasn't the smartest idea. So, what kind of dream was that? Why am I living? Of course, the reason is. . .

Huh? Why can't I answer that question easily? I mean, it shouldn't be that hard. So why can't I?

Preoccupied with the question, I prepared for school, ate breakfast, and walked towards school, all at the pace of a sloth on vacation. Halfway there, I stopped and began banging my head against the nearby wall.

"Why-"

Bang.

"-can't I-"

Bang.

"-answer this-"

Bang.

"-question?!"

Hearing a giggle, I quickly turned around. Seeing a middle school girl laughing at my misery, I gave her my best death glare. "You do not want to mess with me right now." I said menacingly, an evil glow surrounding me. She was smart to run.

Taking deep breaths, I began to trudge towards the school. Okay, I'll just list what I want from life. Yeah, that should help.

After going through my goals in life, I finally came up a list, and a pretty good one, if I say so myself. Of course, I am living because my mom gave birth to me, but why do I continue living. Of course, it's because I want to experience something interesting in life. That's why I am searching for different lifeforms. But what if I never find them?

Vigorously shaking my head, I forced that thought to be destroyed from my mind forever. No. The _will_ appear. But what would happen if I do find them?

Ack! Another antagonizing question. Hearing a bunch of talking, I looked around, trying to find out where I was.

Oh, I'm at school already. If only something interesting would happen already.

As I stood in front of the classroom door, a lightbulb shined brightly and my face made way into a happy grin. Opening the door, I greeted everyone with an enthusiastic yell and plopped into my seat.

_"Suzumiya, why do you think the earth exists?"_

I was surprised to hear that question from Kyon. I mean, what are the odds he asked me a question I was thinking about the whole day. Maybe there was something that created coincidences like this to happen.

Grinning, I declared, "Earth, no, the universe exists solely for aliens, time travelers, and espers to gather together to cause something interesting to happen! That reminds me of the schedule I thought of for the SOS Brigade today in order to seek them out."

As I began to tell Kyon of the agenda for today, I felt content that I answered the big question; what is life.

* * *

**A/N Hurray! I actually posted another fanfic! :D I hope I kept everyone in character, especially Haruhi. This was my first try at POV's, so I hope it turned out well. I thought it did though. Anyways, please R&R. If you think I should write one for Koizumi, Mikuru, and Yuki's POV at the big question 'What is Life?', then you guys have to give me some ideas. I have none for those characters. Even a word or two would work.**

** Anyways, thank you again for reading my fic. and I hope you guys will also try to read my other stories. (Hapilly skips over to all of you readers and hands you a plate of chocolate/sweets)**


End file.
